<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zamrożone myśli by nihilisten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791102">Zamrożone myśli</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten'>nihilisten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K -ISLAND X- [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[zima 2009/2010]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Totsuka Tatara/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K -ISLAND X- [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053440</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zamrożone myśli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na okalających twarz miękkich włosach odbijały się złote refleksy zachodzącego słońca, które wpadało przez okno baru.</p><p>Migoczące złoto wpadało w brąz, a nawet pomarańcz i czerwień. Gdy się nad tym zastanowić, kolor jego włosów potrafił zadziwić. Jedni nazwaliby go ciemnym blondem, inni jasnym brązem, a mimo to pod wpływem słonecznego światła paleta ta rozszerzała się na barwy tak bliskie aurze klanu, do którego należał. Nawet jego długie rzęsy podłapały nieco tego blasku, nadając mu łagodniejszy niż zwykle wygląd.</p><p>– …</p><p>Spostrzegłszy, że od dobrych paru minut wpatruje się w postać Totsuki, Isola drgnęła i zmusiła się do odwrócenia wzroku.</p><p>Nie wytrzymała długo.</p><p>Totsuka siedział przy kontuarze, opierając brodę na dłoni; powieki miał opuszczone, jakby przysypiał. Jedynie delikatne ruchy jego dłoni, bawiącej się spodkiem do herbaty, wskazywały, że faktycznie nie śpi. Palcem bezdźwięcznie naciskał na powierzchnię spodka, a potem ledwo zauważalnie go obracał – a przynajmniej ledwo zauważalnie dla kogoś, kto nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi. Z oczami utkwionymi gdzieś w innej rzeczywistości, jego ręka od dłuższego czasu kontynuowała bezcelowe ruchy.</p><p>Tymczasem Isola – już stały klient baru HOMRA – zajmowała stolik z tyłu, pozornie skupiona na popijaniu herbaty i przeglądaniu grubej książki o najnowszej teorii kodowania. W rzeczywistości co kilka sekund jej oczy wciąż wędrowały w kierunku Totsuki. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że już nawet nie próbowała ukrywać swojego zaciekawienia. Pozostawiwszy okulary na stoliku, obok filiżanki herbaty, pochłaniała możliwie jak najwięcej szczegółów.</p><p>Być może pozwoliła sobie na tak odważne posunięcie dlatego, że w barze nie było nikogo oprócz ich dwojga. A może dlatego, że szansa swobodnego oglądania Totsuki w takiej sytuacji należała do rzadkości.</p><p>Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu minęło od jej przybycia ani gdzie podziewali się pozostali członkowie Homry, choć powierzenie komuś baru przez Kusanagiego nie było niczym niecodziennym. Zawitała tu późnym popołudniem; przywitawszy ją promiennym uśmiechem, Totsuka przyniósł jej to, co zwykle zamawiała – <em>genmaichę</em> – zanim zdołała faktycznie złożyć zamówienie. Potem pokręcił się za kontuarem, przygotowując posiłki i zmywając naczynia, aż w końcu usiadł, a jego energia prawie natychmiast opadła. Aż dziwne, jak szybko ten człowiek potrafił zmieniać nastroje. Gdy tak siedział przy kontuarze i bawił się spodkiem, wydawał się głęboko zamyślony – nie zdziwiłoby jej, gdyby zapomniał o całym otoczeniu.</p><p>Ciekawe, o czym myślał?</p><p>W sytuacjach takich jak ta Isola zastanawiała się, jak to jest mieć zdolności parapsychiczne, takie jak Anny. Teoretycznie jej własna zdolność także należała do gatunku percepcyjnych, ale przecież to zupełnie co innego: mogła widzieć, ale niekoniecznie dostrzegać. Jej ciekawość miała pozostać niezaspokojona.</p><p>Czas mijał w opuszczonym pomieszczeniu.</p><p>Kiedy chwilę później znów spojrzała na Totsukę, opierał głowę na ramionach, wpół leżąc na blacie, a spodek zamarł pod jego dłonią. Czyżby zasnął? Jeśli tak, okazałoby się to bardzo kłopotliwe, gdyby nagle pojawił się inny klient. W końcu to Totsuka zajmował się dzisiaj barem.</p><p>Co on sobie wyobrażał?</p><p>Isola cmoknęła językiem. Skoro spał, nie mogła tak po prostu wyjść i zostawić baru samego sobie. Nie wspominając o ewentualnych włamywaczach i przestępcach, w rzeczywistości bardziej niż klienci interesował ją jego los. Gdyby Kusanagi przyłapał Totsukę na spaniu w trakcie pracy, z pewnością dostałby za swoje. Nie miała jednak serca go obudzić… Z jakiegoś powodu przerwanie spokojnego obrazka, jaki sobą reprezentował, przekraczało jej możliwości.</p><p>Jedyną pociechę stanowił szybki rzut oka na zegar, który wystarczył za potwierdzenie, że zbliżał się czas zamykania baru.</p><p>Westchnęła.</p><p>– Same z tobą kłopoty… Poważnie.</p><p>Wstała z siedzenia, po czym podniosła z jednej z kanap koc. Ostrożnie, aby nie obudzić Totsuki, owinęła mu kocem ramiona i odsunęła spodek poza zasięg jego ręki.</p><p>Wtedy jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na pogrążonej w spokoju twarzy.</p><p>Na ustach Totsuki pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.</p><p>Szybko się odwróciła; ogarnęło ją surrealistyczne poczucie zagubienia, zupełnie jakby została nagle wrzucona w nieznajome miejsce, gdzieś we śnie.</p><p>Zerknęła przez ramię, by znów na niego spojrzeć. Odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że już nie musi się o niego martwić.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>